


A Day in Heaven

by merthurianlegends



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Arthur - Freeform, Bromance, Fic, Fluff, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Merthur - Freeform, Romance, Short, Slash, beach, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurianlegends/pseuds/merthurianlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin never knew he wanted Arthur until it was too late...<br/>*Italics text are Merlin's thoughts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this MONTHS ago (my first fanfic)...The only reason I am posting this is to see if people actually want to read my fics before I start posting my really long one...
> 
> Please give feedback? I'm kinda new to this and have never written a fanfic before...

“Hurry up, MERLIN!”

 _Great here we go again._ Merlin thought as he giddied up his horse. _Would it kill him to be patient for one second? One measly second?_

The past three years had been the most miserable in Merlin’s life. Arthur seemed to respect Merlin less and less by the second, constantly nagging, ignoring, and even abusing. Not to mention what Merlin goes through when Gwen’s around. _This is the first time in YEARS me and Arthur are alone. No Gwen, no knights, no magical beasts…We can finally have some peace and quiet…_

“MERLIN!!!” a very impatient Arthur called out, “Get your lazy bottom here! NOW!”

“Coming sire,” Merlin replied. _So much for peace…_ Merlin approaching Arthur’s horse asked, “Is something the matter sire?”

“Oh thank God in Heaven! Thought you were going deaf!” Arthur retorted. “Maybe if you spent less time down at the tavern, you wouldn’t be so stupid!”

Tavern? Great here we go again! “How much further? We’ve been riding all day! I don’t think I can sit on this horse any longer…”

“Is your little bottom sore? Would you like me to massage it for you?” Arthur taunted while giving a smug grin, “Well perhaps you would prefer the horse rode you?”

 _That would definitely be a site to see…_ “Well you could at least tell us where we are going! You never tell me anything! Never show me any respect! ‘Merlin, go do this. Merlin, go do that! Merlin, the horses need mucked out again. Merlin, clean my chainmail. Merlin, Merlin, Mer-‘”

“Merlin.”

“Yes, sire?”

“Shut-UP.” Arthur said, “And if you weren’t so busy yapping about nonsense you would have realized that we have arrived.”

 _What?_ Merlin glances up. _Why has Arthur brought me here? Of all the people in the world, why me?_ Merlin’s eyes fell upon the snow-white sand that ran alongside the crystal clear water.

Arthur called out interrupting Merlin’s thoughts, “Well don’t just stand there gaping your mouth like an idiot! The dinner won’t make itself!”

_And I thought I died and went to heaven._

“Get some firewood while you’re at it,” Arthur, already half-naked, commanded, “And make sure you see to the horses are well fed and watered!”

 _Does it ever end?_ Merlin sighed while watching Arthur go splashing into the calm blanket of water, then reluctantly he turns around and heads back into the woods to finish his tasks.

***

It seemed to Merlin collecting firewood had never been so boring-hours on finding dry twigs and branches just so ARTHUR can have a nice warm fire to heat up by. _Everything I do is for him. Is it too much to ask if he did something for me once?_ Lost in his thoughts, Merlin returns to the deserted beach. “Arthur?” Merlin calls out, but he gets no answer. Merlin’s heart skips a beat. _I knew I shouldn’t have left the Prat alone. What if he drowned? Or what if he was dead? It was my destiny to protect him! I have failed Arthur!_ Dropping the pile of wood in his arms, Merlin starts running frantically. “Arthur?!” He calls out more desperately than before.

“Merlin-didn’t know you cared so much,” a smooth and relaxed voice came from behind Merlin. Merlin whipped his head back and saw Arthur-wet and shirtless-setting up a picnic. Merlin stood paralyzed; Arthur looked like an angel as he stood with the sun to his back. His golden hair seemed to make a halo upon his head. “Well don’t just stand there like the idiot that you are: the food’s not going to eat itself!” Arthur said while stuffing his face. Merlin let out a laugh: even though Arthur was King, he would always be a prat.

“Water was nice wasn’t it?” Merlin teased while staring in Arthur’s wet figure.

“I don’t know: you tell me,” Arthur replied pushing Merlin-fully clothed-into the ocean. Merlin laughed, but just then he felt Arthur run into him, causing Merlin to go crashing into the waves. They wrestled in the tumbling waves.

***

Arthur and Merlin sat in the firelight as the sun started to settle to their backs. “Why did you bring me here?” Merlin asked, “Of all the people you could have brought, why me?”

“Merlin, you can’t quit your whining for five minutes now can you?” Arthur exclaimed while giving Merlin a sly grin.

“Well all I meant was why me, instead of, I-don’t-know, Gwen? She’s your wife,” Merlin asked. Arthur cringed. “It just seems fitting to bring her here to have a romantic dinner instead of me.” Merlin grinned, a smile bigger than he had in YEARS. _Arthur bringing me here for a “romantic” dinner? Like that would ever happen…_

Arthur retorted, “Don’t look so pleased. Who said anything about this being ‘romantic’? The only reason I brought you here is because a king doesn’t collect firewood.”

Minutes passed in an awkward silence. “Why did you marry her?” Merlin inquired.

Arthur, taken back, replied, “I am the King of Camelot, and do I need to remind you, Merlin, that you yourself told me to marry for love.”

 _Great: it’s now or never._ “But I wasn’t talking about Gwen…” Arthur turns is head to look at Merlin, who was staring off into empty space. They sat in stillness watching the waves roll in and out of the beach, neither saying a word, letting the silence fill up for all that was left unsaid. Merlin whispered, breaking the silence, “We need to get back to Camelot before nightfall.”

“Merlin you’re right,” Arthur replied. But when he saw Merlin start to get up, he tugged his arm gently, “I am the King of Camelot. I should have married for love. If I could go back in time and change that, I would.” Merlin sat back down. “Merlin, I don’t love Gwen. I-I…Listen to me once because I am not going to repeat this: I. Love. You. I love you, Merlin.” _After all these years, I have been waiting for this moment, to hear him just say those words-just once. I could never ask for more._ But Arthur wasn’t done just yet; he moved his face above Merlin’s and whispered, “Merlin, one day I will make things right: I promise.”

Merlin replied asking Arthur’s intimate eyes; “What about now? What about today?”

“What about now?” Arthur leans in over and gently plants his soft lips on Merlin’s. The feeling was like nothing Merlin had ever known-lips so smooth and gentle, yet so passionate. The feeling of Arthur’s warm breath on his face was better than the gentle ocean breeze. Slowly Merlin opens his mouth and lets this sweet passion rush into his mouth, body, and heart for the first time.

And that kiss was everything Merlin dreamed of and more.


End file.
